The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm
The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm '''is the 18th episode of MAD Season 3, and the 70th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey: A secret turkey agent is on the run from the people who created him. PilGrimm: Aunt Marie reveals to Nick Burkhardt that he's not just a Grimm, he's a PilGrimm. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been baking pies all week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Monday, 5:00 PM:' The leaves stop changing colors and begin changing shapes! #*'Wednesday, 1:00 PM:' Recent polls show that watching football has become Thanksgiving's major pasttime, only after turkeys get the right to vote. #*'Thursday, 8:00 PM:' After watching Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving Special for the billionth time, families have no choice but to watch this! #Opening Scene #'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey' (Movie Parody of the Bourne Legacy) #Animated Marginals segment #History, It's All Hazy Anyway! (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Leaf Pile Eats Girl (Cartoon) #Jokahontas Live! at the Punchline Emporium - ACT 1 (Spoof on Pocahontas) (Ad Parodies segment) #'Bad Idea #6:' Russell Scarecrow (Parody of Russell Crowe and a Scarecrow) (Bad Idea segment) #A Lesson in How to Draw a Turkey (Cartoon) #Bartholomew's Buckle Barn (Spoof on Bartholomew the Apostle and Buckle Barn USA) (Ad Parodies segment) #Festive Ways to Improve Thanksgiving (Cartoon) #Jokahontas Live! at the Punchline Emporium - ACT 2 #Spy vs. Spy - Pilgrim vs. Indian: Part 1 (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #'Bad Idea #24:' Turkey Gumstick (Parody of a Turkey Drumstick) (Bad Idea segment) #'PilGrimm' (TV Parody of NBC's Grimm) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - Jokahontas Live! at the Punchline Emporium - ACT 3 (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode of MAD is a Thanksgiving special, and the only time NBC's Grimm gets spoofed. *This is the eighth appearance of the Bad Idea segment. The previous appearances were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *#'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' *This is the 10th episode of MAD to premiere on Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *This is the 31st time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *Cindy Vortex makes a cameo appearance in this episode. Voices *Chris Cox - Secret Agent, Nick Burkhardt, and A Lesson in How to Draw a Turkey Announcer *Grey DeLisle - Jokahontas, Aunt Marie, and Dr. Marta Shearing *Jim Meskimen - Eric Byer, Pilgrim, and Monroe *Rachel Ramras - History, It's All Hazy Anyway! Announcer, Girl, and Audience Member #2 *Kevin Shinick - Jokahontas Live Announcer, Audience Member #1, Daffy Duck, Park Ranger/Turducken, Pilgrim, Turkey, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - Aaron Giblet, Father, and Festive Ways to Improve Thanksgiving Announcer *Fred Tatasciore - The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey Announcer, Bartholomew, and Russell Scarecrow *Gary Anthony Williams - Bad Idea Announcer, Hank Griffin, and Indian Chief Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thanksgiving